ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
M.U.G.E.N.: Crossquest
M.U.G.E.N.: Crossquest is a upcoming 2018 animated action adventure series based on the fighting game M.U.G.E.N. and the 2017 movie M.U.G.E.N.: The Movie. The series was originally going to be rated TV-Y7-FV but due to presence of Anime characters it is rated TV-PG instead. The series will be aired on Cartoon Network. Plot Characters Heroes *Kung Fu Man/Naoki (M.U.G.E.N.) *Kung Fu Man's Girlfriend/Ai (M.U.G.E.N.) *Mario (Mario) *Luigi (Mario) *Kirby (Kirby) *Geralt of rivia (the Witcher) *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Bio Force Ape (Bio Force Ape) *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *California Raisin (The California Raisins) *Shaquille O'Neal (Shaq Fu) *Punky Skunk (Punky Skunk) *Socks the Cat (Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill) *Ness (Mother/EarthBound) *Paula (Mother/EarthBound) *Jeff Andonuts (Mother/EarthBound) *Poo (Mother/EarthBound) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Bubsy (Bubsy) *Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN) (He will not swear in the show) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cheetahmen (Cheetahmen) *Mark and Bert (Monster Party) *Mappy (Mappy) *Bubblun and Bobblun (Bubble Bobble) *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Shrek (Shrek) *Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Power Rangers (Power Rangers) *Michael Jackson (Michael Jackson's Moonwalker) *Geo Guy (Geo's World) *Geo (Geo Series) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Little Guy (Greeny Phatom) *Malachi (Malachi Tyrus) *Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Fido Dido (7-Up) *Cool Spot (7-Up) *Conker (Conker) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Eric Cartman (South Park) *Hatsune Miku (Hatsune Miku) *Lester (Lester the Unlikely) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) *Josh Geary (Josh Geary) *Garfield (Garfield) *Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Batman (DC) *Superman (DC) *Green Lantern (DC) *Wonder Woman (DC) *The Flash (DC) *Captain America (Marvel) *Hulk (Marvel) *Iron Man (Marvel) *Spider-Man (Marvel) *Thor (Marvel) *Hawkeye (Marvel) *Black Widow (Marvel) *Doctor Strange (Marvel) *Gree (Gree) *Lewis Cat/Supercat (The Adventures of Supercat) *Doraemon (Doraemon) *Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Guido Anchovy (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Darien Lambert (Time Trax) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) *Anna (Frozen) *Elsa (Frozen) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Applejack (My Little Pony) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) *Rarity (My Little Pony) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony) *Chester Cheetah (Cheetos) *The Burger King (Burger King) *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's/McDonaldland) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *ToeJam (ToeJam & Earl) *Earl (ToeJam & Earl) *Tanis (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Yumetaro (Mr. Gimmick!) *Tiki (The NewZealand Story) *Izzy (Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings) *Dirk the Daring (Dragon's Lair) *Godzilla (Godzilla) *Nostalgia Critic (Nostalgia Critic) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tin Star (Tin Star) *Eddie (Mega Man) *Metool (Mega Man) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Crono (Chrono) *Marle (Chrono) *Lucca (Chrono) *Frog (Chrono) *Robo (Chrono) *Ayla (Chrono) *Magus (Chrono) *Ico (ICO) *Yorda (ICO) *Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) *Jim Power (Jim Power in Mutant Planet) *Mr. Nutz (Mr. Nutz) *Robocop (Robocop) *Steve (Minecraft) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *TwinBee (TwinBee) *WinBee (TwinBee) *GwinBee (TwinBee) *Taro Yamada/Rent-A-Hero (Rent-A-Hero) *Simon Belmont (Castlevania) *Konami Man (Wai Wai World) *Konami Lady (Wai Wai World) *Upa (Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa) *Sparkster (Rocket Knight) *Byakuren Hijiri (Touhou Project) *Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project) *Ultraman (Ultra) *Kamen Rider (Kamen Rider series) *Jack Frost (Megami Tensei) *Ardy Lightfoot (ASCII) *Mumfie (Britt Allcroft) *Zorori (Kaiketsu Zorori) *Reiko Mikami (Ghost Sweeper Mikami) *Kitaro (GeGeGe no Kitaro) *Roobear Koala (Adventures of the Little Koala) *Rude Dog (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *ALF (ALF) *Frisk (Undertale) *Sans (Undertale) *Papyrus (Undertale) *Toriel (Undertale) *Asriel (Undertale) Villains *Suave Dude (M.U.G.E.N.) *Pokey Minch (Mother/EarthBound) *Computer Virus (Kirby) *Marx (Kirby) *I.M. Meen (I.M. Meen) *The Joker (DC) *Lex Luthor (DC) *Loki (Marvel) *Magneto (Marvel) *Juggernaut (Marvel) *Ape Man (Cheetahmen) *Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Bonnie the Bunny (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Chica the Chicken (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Foxy the Pirate Fox (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Flowey (Undertale) Anti-Heroes/Anti-Villains *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) *Famicom Wars (Famicom Wars) *Deadpool (Marvel) *Venom (Marvel) *Black Cat (Marvel) *Lobo (DC) *Swamp Thing (DC) *Catwoman (DC) *Snake, Eagle and Panther squads (Cannon Fodder series) *Shinnosuke Nohara (Crayon Shin-chan) Episodes *List of M.U.G.E.N.: Crossquest episodes Trivia/details Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:M.U.G.E.N. Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Flash Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossovers Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:TV Shows based on films Category:Multiverse Category:Anime-influenced animation